1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle structures and in particular to means for mounting of batteries in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional battery installation in vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, the electrical system storage battery is installed in a carrier fixedly mounted on a portion of the vehicle structure requiring the lifting of the battery upwardly from the carrier as for servicing or replacement theoref. Quite often, the location of the carrier makes it awkward to effect such lifting.
To facilitate such serving, one form of battery installation means has been developed for use in vans defining a battery tray which may be slid out from the van by means of a small pallet truck. The device may have built-in rollers to facilitate the tray removal, permitting the battery to be recharged or serviced, as desired, on the tray at a position remote from the van or truck.